Naruto comes to Maury
by shadow warrior167
Summary: "Hello everyone and welcome to the Maury show! Here's your host Maury Povich with our special guest Star Yagami. (My OC). "Let the show begin!" Naruto/Maury Show Crossover! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen. Slight SasuKarin, KibaHina, ShikaIno Implied SuiKa. With a whole lot of OOC goodness!
1. Prologue: Welcome to the Show!

**Yo! I'm back and with new ideas as well! This idea came to me after I was watching the Maury Show which is kinda funny. Anyways, this is gonna be my first actual story so enjoy!**

Prologue

Naruto Comes to Maury

"Talking"

"**Announcer guy"**

'Thoughts'

"**Inner"**

'_**Flashback'**_

"Previews"

"**Today on the Maury Show may be the most shocking yet. Did Sasuke Uchiha really cheat on his finance Sakura Haruno with Karin Uzumaki and get her pregnant?" **

"Sakura, are you serious?! I'd never cheat on you! I love you!" yelled Sasuke

"That's a lie Sasuke, you know it! You came to my house begging to sleep with me because she wasn't giving you any!" yelled Karin

"I don't know what to do or who to listen to anymore." Sakura sobbed

" **Is Naruto Uzumaki really the father of his wife Hinata Uzumaki's 3 month old baby, Riku? **

"N-Naruto… I-I slept with K-Kiba when I was dr-drunk." Hinata admitted in shame

"What?! How could you this to me?! I love you!" Naruto shouted/cried

**Did Shikamaru really cheat on his girlfriend Temari with her best friend Ino?  
**

"Temari, this is ridiculous! I didn't sleep around with Ino or anyone else ever!" Shikamaru screamed

"Oh yeah? Then why do I have our friends talking about that they seen you and her spending so much time together! Even my own brothers said they seen you two snuggling up with teach other?! What the hell Shika?!" Temari screeched

**Does Sai really think he his wife Ino is cheating and isn't the father of their seven month old, Ayame?**

"Ino, tell me the truth. Are you really cheating on me with someone else?" Sai pleaded

Ino got in his face and yelled "For the last time, I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU! All because of this stupid shit! You're so insecure because you don't show emotions! Also. YOU HAVE A DOUGHTER AT HOM YOU ASS! DON'T IGNORE HER!"

Sai crossed his arms and looked her and said "Hmpf, She might not even be my daughter from what I heard."  
"WHAAT?! Ino roared

**Is What is the big secret Neji Hyuuga is keeping from his girlfriend Tenten?**

"Tenten, I'm sorry but I need to say this and say it now." Neji said with a straight face

"Neji, just tell me. It can't be that bad." She smiled at

"Well, Tenten…"

"Neji are you fucking serious?!" Tenten cried

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Maury show! Here's your host Maury Povich with our special guest Star Yagami. **(My OC)**

"Let the show begin!"

**Hope ya liked it! I'll have another chapter up hopefully soon! Remember to review! Laters!**


	2. Chapter 1: SasuSaku's Crisis

**Alright now everyone! Here is the next chappie! Enjoy! :D (Also I forgot to put what Star looks like and how old they are. Star has shoulder length black hair with a bit of white in the front with brown eyes, is around 5'9 in height and dresses like a rocker chick and is currently wearing a black fitted t-shirt the say "Three Days Grace" on it, black and white checkered sk inny jeans, and wearing converses. )**

**Rookie 9 including Star- 21**

**Team Gai and the Sand Siblings- 22**

Chapter 1: When she comes. Part 1

Naruto Comes to Maury

"Talking"

"**Announcer guy"**

'Thoughts'

"**Inner"**

'_**Flashback'**_

"Previews"

*Video*

"Hello everyone! I'm Maury Povich and I'm here with my special guest co-host today. With me is none other than my friend, Star Yagami! Let's bring her out!" Maury said and I appeared with loud cheers coming from the audience

"Hey everyone! I'm star! Now that that's done, right here with us is Sakura Haruno. She's engaged to Sasuke Uchiha and everything seemed fine until a woman named Karin comes into the picture. This is what she had to say about it.

*" When Sasuke and I first met, we were seven years old and I had a huge crush on him. By the time we were thirteen we dated and engaged when we were twenty. I was over his house, a woman named Karin called him. At first I didn't pay it any attention but then she started calling more frequently, so when he was asleep I took his phone and went through his messages and saw messages that said 'I can't wait to see you.' and 'Do you wanna have fun tonight?'." The crowd boo-ed "Then I saw naked pictures of this redheaded woman but says he never done anything with her and that she is a stalker-ish fangirl and got his phone number from a friend. Then a few months later after we get engaged, she calls me and tells me that he is cheating on me with her and he got her pregnant and she's having his child! I'm starting to have my doubts but I'm to confused to choose. I just hope that Sasuke isn't lying or I might be gone for good."* Everyone applauded her

"Hello Sakura and welcome to the show, now what's on your mind?" I asked

"Well first I wanted to say thanks for having me and second it's my soon to be fiancée Sasuke." The said man was being showed on the T.V. screen behind her on a split screen with Karin in a different room and in a different T.V. was Karin's baby "We known each other since we were about seven years old and round thirteen we started dating. When we turned twenty, he proposed to me." Sakura stated

"Awwww" says the crowd

"He seems like the perfect gentleman, why do you think he did that?" Maury asked

"When she sent that picture of her baby, I didn't know what to think anymore. I just felt like breaking this engagement, packing my bags an walk out the door, and I still might." The crowd oh-ed while Sasuke was looking shocked at what he just heard Sakura say the background while Karin was nodding at her in a 'you go girl' type of way "Then I confront him about it and he says she's lying and he's never touched her. I hope he's not lying is all I have to say." Sakura started to cry a bit while the crowd shows sympathy for Sakura and boo-ed Sasuke again

"Wow, that's one heck of story Sakura, this is what Sasuke had to say about all of this." I said as we all turned our attention to the T.V. screen behind us

*"Sakura, you known me for many years now and I never cheat on you. We met when we were seven, and do you know how old we are now? We are twenty-one and soon to be married. Sakura I don't know how this crazy broad ended up trying to pin me down as the baby's daddy, I mean we don't even look a like. Karin, stop trying to ruin my relationship with Sakura just because you don't know who the father is. After this, leave me, my friends, my family, and my bride to be alone forever."*

"Well how do you feel about all of this Sakura?" I asker her

"To tell you the truth Star, I don't know what to feel right now." Sakura said as she wiped away her tears and pushed Sasuke's chair far away from her

"How would you feel if we brought Sasuke out right now?" I asked

"Honestly, I couldn't care less right now."

"Well then let's bring him on out, come on out Sasuke!" Said Maury with that said man came out and was getting boo-ed so he flipped them off and gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek and sat down in his seat that Sakura moved far away from her earlier

"So Sasuke, what do you have to say about all of this?" asked Maury

"Hn, all I have to say is that Karin is a lying fangirl that needs to get over this sick obsession of hers." The crowd oh-ed her and she started to trip.

"You know I'm not lying you ass!" Karin yelled through the screen the crowd oh-ed

"Shut up you lying bitch!" Sasuke yelled back the crowd oh-ed louder

"Okay, clam down everyone and let's see what Karin has to say." Maury said and they turned towards the screen

*"Sasuke, stop lying because you know this is your child. Your just doing this because you don't want Sakura to know that the almighty Sasuke Uchiha isn't perfect! Well too bad your not! You slept with me and all those other women but I just had to get pregnant with your kid! Sakura, if you were smart, I'd say leave this lying asshole. After the test prove you're the father, your sorry ass better take responsibility and be a man." * The crowd went wild and cheered

"Know let's bring out Karin, Karin come on out!" shouted Maury

With that said Karin came out and immediately tried to jump on Sasuke and lunged at him only to be held back by security and calmed down a little but death glaring at Sasuke

"Alright alright! Everyone calm down and chill!" I spoke loudly

"Sasuke, do you really think this is your child?" Asked Maury as he pointed to where the baby was

"No I don't! That kid doesn't even look nothing like me looks like a martian!" Sasuke yelled and the crowd oh-ed

"Don't talk about my child like that you dead beat sorry excuse for a father!" Karin yelled back and the crowd oh-ed louder again

"How do you know I'm even the father? From what I heard, you've been sleeping around with Suigetsu!" Sasuke yelled and the crowd was literally rolling on the floor laughing

Karin just shut up from anger and embarrassment

"What are you gonna do if this is your child?" Asked Maury

"I'll own up and take responsibility but I won't deal with her ass unless I have to." He said calmly the crowd cheered and applauded him , some still boo-ed him though

"Did you really sleep with all those other women?" I asked

"No! They are all deluded fangirls like Karin, living in their own little fantasies!" Sasuke said sternly

"What do you have to say about all this, Sakura?" Asked Maury

"I don't know what to do or who to listen to anymore." Sakura sobbed out

"Sakura, are you serious?! I'd never cheat on you! I love you!" yelled Sasuke and got down on his knees in front of her

"That's a lie Sasuke! You know it! You came to my house begging to sleep with me because she wasn't giving you any!" yelled Karin

"Shut your fucking lying mouth you home wrecker!" Sasuke yelled back

"Everyone calm down!" I yelled and they did so

"Well to hopefully prove he's innocent, we gave him a paternity test and a lie detector test as well! And guess what? The results are in!" Maury said as he got up and waked to the edge of the stage to get the results from the camera guy "We'll do the paternity face first."

"Sasuke in the case of 9-month old Satori…. You are… NOT THE FATHER!" Maury said and the crowd oh-ed her and Karin jumped up in shock and ran in the back only to be comforted by maury and was brought back out while Sasuke was doing a small victory dance and did a split. **(I'm a girl and even I can't do that, ouch)**

"What?! How?!" Karin snapped

"I told you the kid wasn't mine!" Sasuke said while spinning on the stage on to get dizzy and fall on his ass while Sakura smiled lightly now that the first part was over

"Calm down Uchiha! We still gotta do the lie detector test!" I yelled but was silently laughing laughing at the fallen Uchiha and everyone clamed down and went back to their seats

"Okay, now for the lie detector!" I said

"When Sakura wasn't home did you bring a woman home while she was at work and perform sexual acts with that woman? You said no, the lie detector said… you're telling the truth." The crowd applauded while Sasuke was nodding and started fist pumping and everyone settled down and Maruy continued

"When you weren't around Sakura, did you have sex with multiple women? You said no and the lie detector said, your telling the truth." Maury said again and everyone cheered louder now that Sasuke's and Sakura's big day was saved and for Karin, she went back to doing what she does best.

" Alight everyone, we'll be right back after this short break!" said Maury

"So stick around! The drama is just getting started!" I yelled while Sasuke and Sakura was leaving hand in hand going home

**This was SasuSaku's chapter, NaruHina's will be next! Stay tuned and remember to REVIEW! **


End file.
